Teorema Phytagoras
by Mato-san
Summary: Kise itu naif, memang. Apalagi ketika menyangkut soal cinta. 'Karena sekali-kali merebut milik orang itu hal yang wajar kan' / onesided!KiKuro slight AoKuro. Alternative Reality. Mind to RnR? :9


Headnote : Alternative Reality aka AR. Setting = 2nd year in Teikou. Kuroko nggak masuk tim basket. Haizaki masih bertahan di tim reguler dan dia gak _badass _bangetlah. Akashi sudah menjadi Emperor di fic ini sekalipun dia masih di Teikou. Typo(s). Cheesy. Akhir gantung.

* * *

**Teorema Phytagoras**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Line © Naver Corp.**_

**.**

Kise itu naif, memang. Apalagi ketika menyangkut soal cinta. 'Karena sekali-kali merebut milik orang itu hal yang wajar kan?!' / KiKuro slight AoKuro.

**.**

**Now Playing : Give Love – Akdong Musician**

**.**

Menyebalkan dalam kehidupan Kise Ryouta adalah sesuatu yang sudah berhubungan dengan menunggu rekan setimnya yang berpigmen kulit hitam. Atau dalam kata lain, menunggu Aomine Daiki.

Seperti kali ini. Seharusnya latihan basket neraka bersama Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_ itu sudah selesai dari empat puluh tiga menit yang lalu. Kise bahkan sudah mandi dan bolak-balik ke kamar kecil tiga kali dan pemuda serba _'ore-sama' _itu bahkan belum memamerkan lagi tubuh gelapnya di gymnasium sejak empat puluh menit lalu.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Aomine, Kise pun tidak tahu.

Alasan Kise menunggu Aomine adalah simpel. Aomine adalah satu-satunya yang bisa diajak Kise untuk datang ke kafe yang menyediakan semua makanan manis di dekat kondonya—selain Momoi tentunya. Dan faktor yang paling penting juga adalah tujuan mereka searah (Murasakibara sempat mendiamkan Kise sejam karena mengetahui dirinya tidak diajak). Rumah Aomine dan Momoi dekat dengan kondo Kise, sehingga mereka tidak perlu membuang banyak waktu untuk _hangout _di sana setiap hari.

Dan sekarang Momoi sedang sakit dan absen dari sekolah. Itu berarti hanya Aomine saja yang menemaninya ("Ini bukan kencan-_ssu_!" pertegas Kise ketika Midorima tampak geli mengetahui hal ini). Biasanya Aomine hanya membutuhkan lima menit untuk berganti pakaian—karena dia memang malas mandi dan bersih-bersih.

Tapi hari ini mungkin hari yang bersejarah. Apa mungkin Aomine mulai berevolusi untuk menjadi manusia super-bersih dengan mandi selama yang ia bisa?!

"Kise!"

Suara berat yang familiar pun terdengar. Refleks Kise menoleh dan menemukan Aomine melambaikan tangannya di ambang pintu gymnasium. "Oy, Kise!"

"Aominecchi!" pekik Kise lalu segera berlari kecil menuju Aomine yang kini mengenakan kaus Polo warna raven-perak dan celana basketTeikou. Ia menatap Aomine dengan senang sekaligus sebal. "Kau lama sekali-_ssu_. Aku sudah rindu seporsi es krim _Banana Sweets_!"

"Kau berisik Kise," Aomine menyerlingkan matanya malas, mengusap tengkuknya lalu menguap lebar. "Aku tadi menjemput Tetsu dulu."

Alis Kise mengerut karena bingung. "Uh, Tetsu?! Itu siapa?!"

"_Doumou_."

Seorang pemuda berambut biru langit muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Kise, membuat sang model melompat dari pijakannya saking kagetnya. Untungnya dia tidak sampai menjerit. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal," pemuda itu membungkuk sopan sementara Kise masih belum terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya. "Kau pasti Kise-kun. Aomine-kun sering menceritakan dirimu padaku."

"Hu-uh," dengan canggung Kise pun mengangguk. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda bernama Kuroko di hadapannya begitu samar aura eksistensinya. Kuroko menatap Kise dengan kosong, membuat Kise bertanya-tanya apa Kuroko yang menyebabkan Aomine terlambat sangat lama. "Aominecchi, dia siapamu?"

Seringai kemenangan muncul di bibir Aomine. Dia merangkul Kuroko tiba-tiba, Kuroko hanya diam saja dan tetap berekspresi datar. "Pacarku?!"

"Kau mengatakannya dengan nada bertanya, Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Aominecchi?!" sontak Kise menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine dengan heboh. "Benar-benar pacarnya?! Bagaimana bisa _ssu_?! Mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Aominecchi?!"

"Oy, Kise!" seru Aomine, mendorong-dorong bahu Kise yang kini malah tertawa-tawa sambil membentuk tanda damai dengan jarinya. "Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal itu pada Tetsu?! Kau ingin memprovokasinya, ha?!"

"Aku hanya tidak percaya _ssu_! Selama ini aku hanya mengenal Aominecchi yang menyukai Mai-chan dan semua yang berbau dada-paha!" seru Kise, tidak terpengaruh dengan dorong-dorongan Aomine ataupun wajah mengancam sang _Ace_. "Oh jadi dia itu pacarmu, Aominecchi. Kau mau mengajaknya makan di kafe biasa?"

Kini Aomine melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya di kerah Kise dan mulai berdiri tenang, wajahnya perlahan berubah warna menjadi warna skarlet gelap. "U-Uh, kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Aomine lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Tetsu juga tidak masalah kalau ada Kise, bukan begitu?"

Kuroko mengangguk samar. "Aku suka makanan yang manis-manis," katanya, membetulkan letak buku-buku Sastra Jepang yang ada di dekapannya. "Dan kata Aomine-kun, Kise-kun juga cukup menyukai makanan manis-manis."

Kise sejujurnya senang-senang saja bahwa mereka bertambah anggota sekarang. Aomine pun memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan tas sekolah tersampir di bahunya. Kise pun hendak menyusulnya ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Kurokocchi."

Seketika Kuroko pun menoleh ke arah Kise, matanya menyorot polos dan datar. "Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"Boleh kan, aku memanggilmu 'Kurokocchi'?!"

Senyum tipis pun mendadak muncul di bibir Kuroko. "Tentu saja, Kise-kun." Jawabnya singkat lalu segera berlari kecil menyusul Aomine yang sudah berada di radius lima meter.

Dan entah mengapa senyuman tipis dari pemuda berekspresi datar berambut berwarna langit itu mampu membuat pipi Kise terasa panas.

**.**

Perjalanan menuju kafe faforit Kise kini terasa ramai karena kehadiran Kuroko. Berkali-kali Kise dan Kuroko membicarakan kejelekan Aomine yang berakhir dengan jitakan di kepala Kise dan cubitan pelan di pipi Kuroko. Tidak adil memang.

"Dia memperlakukanku dengan buruk _ssu_," adu Kise pada Kuroko yang kini meninju lengan Aomine. "Seperti memukuliku atau menendangku. Aku diperlakukan dengan kejam oleh Aominecchi! _Hidoi_!" setelahnya Kise pun mulai menangis, pura-pura tentu saja.

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu, Kise," geram Aomine dengan wajah cuek. "Aku melakukannya karena kau itu terlalu berisik. Benar kan, Tetsu?"

"Tidak. Aomine-kun melakukan hal yang salah," jawab Kuroko segera. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu langsung beralih ke Kise dan membungkuk sopan. "Maafkan perbuatan Aomine-kun yang tidak mengenakan padamu, Kise-kun. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga perilakunya."

"Woa, Kurokocchi baik _ssu_!" masih berlinang air mata, Kise langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menghambur memeluk Kuroko. Untuk sementara waktu Kise lupa bahwa Kuroko adalah kekasih Aomine sampai Aomine kembali menjitak kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Ngapain kau peluk-peluk Tetsu?!"

Kise melepas pelukannya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Aomine. "Kurokocchi kan jauh lebih baik daripada Aominecchi! Aominecchi selalu jahat padaku!"

Aomine menggertakan gigi-giginya. "Tapi tidak usah ada acara peluk-pelukan juga!" lengan kekar Aomine pun melingkar di bahu Kuroko dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Perjalanan mereka menuju kafe pun dihabiskan dengan Aomine dan Kuroko yang saling bercanda ria dan Kise yang berada semeter di samping mereka, ikut bersenang-senang dalam perjalanan meski tampaknya dilupakan oleh pasangan di sampingnya.

Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena Kise sendiri menikmatinya. Menikmati sensasi memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang terasa sangat pas dalam dekapannya yang sempat dia rasakan meski hanya beberapa detik saja.

**.**

Seporsi _Banana Sweets_, _Tiramisu_, donat tawar dan _Lemon Squish_, _Vanilla Milkshake_, _Ice Americano _kini terhidang di meja mereka. Mata Kise langsung berbinar ketika melihat _Banana Sweets _berada di hadapannya, menggodanya untuk segera melahapnya. Dia langsung mengambil sendok kecil dari sisi piring dan berseru; "_Itadakimasu_!"

"_Itadakimasu_," balas Kuroko, mulai menyendokan _Tiramisu_-nya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sekilas wajahnya terlihat senang, mata biru langitnya sempat berbinar untuk sepersekian detik. "Ini enak. Aku baru tahu ada kafe yang menyajikan _Tiramisu_ seenak ini."

Aomine menambahkan sedikit gula cair pada _Americano _-nya lalu mulai menyeruput dengan perlahan. "Aku sudah sering mengajakmu untuk berkencan ke sini," seringai Aomine melebar dari balik gelas kopinya. "Tapi sayangnya kau selalu menolak dan memilih untuk kencan di dalam kamarmu saja."

Kuroko menoleh sambil mengunyah kuenya. "Aku meminta Aomine-kun untuk kencan di kamarku karena aku harus belajar," tanggap Kuroko, mulai menyereput _Vanilla Milkshake_-nya. "Aomine-kun juga harus belajar, tapi sayangnya kau selalu tidak fokus saat aku mulai menjelaskan suatu materi."

Sontak Kise tertawa terbahak. Dia bersyukur potongan pisang yang dikunyahnya tadi sudah bertekstur halus sehingga kemungkinannya untuk tersedak sangatlah kecil. Aomine menatap Kise dengan sebal sementara Kuroko masih terlarut dalam acara 'minum _milkshake_'-nya. "Aominecchi tidak akan bisa diajak belajar!" tawa Kise, mengacung-ngacungkan jarinya pada Aomine. "Kurokocchi _sughoi_! Membuat Aominecchi tidak tertidur saat belajar saja sudah sangat hebat bagi seluruh anggota tim basket Teikou _ssu_!"

"Mati kau, Kise!" kemudian Aomine melolong kesakitan karena Kuroko meninju perutnya dengan kuat. Kise semakin tergelak. "Kise! Berhenti tertawa atau besok kutantang kau _one-on-one_!"

"Ayolah Aominecchi," Kise mengedip ke arah Aomine seperti saat dia mengedip di pemotretan majalah. "Kita sudah terlalu sering bermain _one-on-one_. Aku tidak takut melawanmu sekalipun aku harus kalah jutaan kali hanya untuk menang sekali denganmu _ssu_!"

Iris gelap Aomine menyorot penuh tantangan ke Kise yang masih tergelak. "Kau menyebalkan sekali," tanggap Aomine, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Nah Tetsu, mengapa kau tidak menghabiskan _Tiramisu_-mu?! Apa perlu aku suapi?!" cengiran pun muncul di wajah Aomine.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko tapi kalah cepat. Aomine sudah mengambil piring kue Kuroko dan mengarahkan sendoknya ke depan mulut mungil pacarnya. "Aomine-kun mau apa?"

"Buka mulutmu lebar-lebar, Tetsu." Perintah Aomine. Kuroko pun membuka mulutnya dengan ragu-ragu dan setelahnya kue dengan rasa manis tersebut mendarat di mulutnya. Pipi Kuroko pun memerah seketika.

Kise yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton pun terdiam saat melihatnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia iri tidak punya pacar atau apa—tapi wajah Kuroko. Wajahnya tampak sangat manis ketika merona dan berusaha mati-matian tidak terlihat tersipu. Dan pemuda berambut kuning itu baru beralih ketika ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Sebuah pesan masuk.

Dia langsung mengambil ponselnya. Hanya pesan singkat dari manajernya yang menyuruhnya untuk datang lebih awal ke agensi besok. Dengan cepat Kise langsung membalas pesannya dengan tanggapan yang positif. Setelah membalas pesan singkatnya, Kise hampir saja menyimpan kembali ponselnya ketika mendapati Kuroko kembali merona karena disuapi Aomine lagi.

Buru-buru Kise mengganti mode ponselnya menjadi mode sunyi. Dia langsung membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengarahkan kameranya ke pasangan di hadapannya, memperbesarnya sampai hanya wajah Kuroko yang terlihat dan memotretnya dalam diam. Kise tersenyum lebar lalu terkikik kecil ketika mendapati foto itu kini berada dalam deretan galeri fotonya.

Menyimpan satu atau dua foto Kuroko di ponselnya sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

**.**

"Ah gawat!"

Seruan Aomine langsung membuat Kise dan Kuroko menoleh ke pemuda yang paling tinggi di antara mereka tersebut. "Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko, tampak bingung ketika Aomine mulai menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri.

"Satsuki mendadak pingsan. Sedang tidak ada Momoi-san di rumah, ayahku juga sedang tidak ada di rumah," jawab Aomine, peluh mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya. "Ibuku yang merawatnya dan sekarang ibuku panik. Dia menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat pulang."

"Momoi-cchi harus dibawa ke rumah sakit!" seru Kise, sama paniknya seperti Aomine. "Kau harus menelepon ambulan! Tunggu, aku punya nomer telepon rumah sakit yang berada tidak jauh dari kondo. Bagaimana, mau kutelepon untuk mengirim ambulan ke rumah Momoicchi?"

Dengan wajah pucat Aomine pun mengangguk. Kise segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet angka 8 untuk menggunakan layanan _speed dial_. Setelah telepon terhubung Kise membiarkan Aomine berbicara kepada suster yang memegang layanan telepon rumah sakit. Kuroko hanya terdiam di samping Aomine, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"A-Aku harus kembali," kata Aomine lalu segera berdiri dari sofa. "Pasti akan sulit mengurusi administrasi rumah sakitnya," tangan Aomine kini beralih untuk mengelus lembut rambut Kuroko. "Kau pulang diantar Kise saja bagaimana?! Sekalian untuk mengakrabkan diri kalian. Maaf."

Dalam hening Kuroko pun mengangguk patuh. Aomine pun segera melesat keluar dari kafe tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kise. Kise tidak mempermasalahkannya. Keadaan Momoi jauh lebih penting ketimbang ucapan selamat tinggal pada saat ini.

Ketika punggung Aomine sudah tidak terlihat dari jendela kafe, Kuroko pun menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "Semoga Momoi-san cepat sembuh," lirihnya perlahan lalu kembali menyeruput _Vanilla Milkshake_-nya. "Aomine-kun tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Momoi-san. Terlihat di ekspresi wajahnya tadi."

Kise meletakkan gelas _Lemon Squish_-nya lalu menatap intens Kuroko. "Apa Kurokocchi merasa cemburu?"

"Tidak," jawab Kuroko dengan cepat. Dia membuang pandangannya segera sebelum bangkit dari sofanya. "Ayo pulang, Kise-kun."

"Eh?!"

"Aomine-kun menyuruh Kise-kun untuk mengantarku pulang kan?!" Kise refleks menguatkan cengkramannya pada tas sekolahnya. "Jika Kise-kun keberatan, aku tidak mengapa untuk pulang sendiri."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Kise terjebak dalam sebuah keadaan yang sangat canggung. Kise berjalan di samping Kuroko yang tengah menikmati cahaya matahari sore. Kise sendiri berkali-kali melirik arlojinya sementara Kuroko tetap tenang, tidak terusik oleh suasana kaku yang sedari tadi menemani mereka.

Kise menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat. "Sejak kapan Kuroko-cchi pacaran dengan Aominecchi?" tanya Kise, berniat basa-basi untuk menghancurkan kecanggungan yang membuatnya risih tersebut. "Bukan aku mau memprovokasi kalian seperti yang dikatakan oleh Aominecchi. Sebagai temannya aku senang Aominecchi mendapat pacar, tentu saja _ssu_." Dia buru-buru menambahkan ketika Kuroko menatapnya dengan _clueless_.

"Sejak tiga minggu yang lalu," iris biru Kuroko menerawang ke langit sore. "Tidak ada yang spesial saat kami pacaran."

Lidah Kise terasa pahit entah mengapa. "Tapi kalian terlihat romantis dan cocok _ssu_."

"Benarkah?!" Kuroko langsung memandang Kise dengan mata sedikit melebar. Kise mengangguk singkat. "Aku tidak pernah mengira kami cocok atau apa. Aomine-kun dan aku terlalu berbeda."

"Bukankah banyak orang yang bilang pasangan yang saling berbeda itu bagus?!" gumam Kise, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di balik kepalanya dan mulai menatap lembayung senja. "Saling melengkapi satu sama lain _ssu_. Dan kalian terlihat seperti itu."

"Tetapi kami cara kami itu tidak seperti orang kebanyakan," kata Kuroko lagi. "Menurut Kise-kun apakah hal itu wajar saja?"

"Lebih dari wajar. Sangat wajar," Kise tidak mengerti mengapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap menjadi seorang pakar cinta atau sejenisnya. "Orang unik selalu memiliki cara tersendiri." Lalu Kise memberi senyuman paling indahnya ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko membuang pandangannya. Meski samar, Kise tetap bisa melihat pipi pemuda itu merona tipis. Entah merona karena melihat senyuman Kise atau memikirkan Aomine—Kise sendiri tidak berani menebaknya. Meski begitu, dia berharap Kuroko merona karena opsi pertama sekalipun itu tidak mungkin. Pasti Kuroko memikirkan Aomine, iya kan?!

Nada dering ponsel terdengar. Kuroko langsung merogoh saku jas Teikou-nya dan mengeluarkan ponsel _flip _sewarna dengan rambutnya. Dia mengisyaratkan pada Kise untuk menunggu sebentar dan berbicara sepatah-dua patah kalimat sebelum mematikan teleponnya.

"Aomine-kun bilang Momoi-san sudah dirawat di rumah sakit," jelas Kuroko ketika Kise melemparinya tatapan bertanya. "Keadaannya mulai stabil. Aomine-kun diharuskan bermalam di rumah sakit untuk menemani Momoi-san karena orangtua Momoi-san sedang dinas ke Hokkaido."

"Kurokocchi cemburu?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari bibir Kise. Kise mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya seketika. Bagaimana jika Kuroko merasa marah atas pertanyaannya dan menyuruh Kise untuk berhenti mengantarnya?! Bisa-bisa Kise diamuk Aomine nanti.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Kuroko hanya berhenti dari jalannya lalu menatap Kise. Perlahan senyum mengembang di bibir pemuda yang lebih pendek itu.

"Aku percaya pada Aomine-kun."

Sesampainya Kuroko di depan rumahnya, Kuroko membungkuk sopan ke Kise dan berterima kasih padanya. Kise tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya sekalipun batinnya menginginkan untuk mengusap surai rambut biru muda tersebut.

"Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama lagi, Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko, tersenyum sambil memegang daun pintunya.

Kise hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya Kise tengah membaca majalah _fashion _yang bersampul depan foto dirinya bersama Murasakibara ketika Aomine menghambur ke dalam kelasnya dan duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya. Keduanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada apa _ssu_?" tanya Kise, merasa heran. Biasanya Aomine memilih bersemayam di kelasnya dan tidur dengan beralaskan majalah pornonya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Aomine sambil memulai aktifitas mengorek telinganya. "Hanya saja Tetsu sedang tidak masuk karena sakit. Kau kemarin mengantarnya pulang kan, kau tahu mengapa dia bisa sakit?"

Kise langsung mengangkat bahunya. "Dia sehat-sehat saja kemarin. Bahkan dia mengajakku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama lagi," Kise nyengir. "Dan tentu saja bersama Aominecchi. Dan bersama Momoi-cchi juga jika ia sudah sembuh."

"Mine-chin dan Kise-chin sedang membicarakan apa sih?!" tanya Murasakibara dengan gigi menggigit sebatang stik _Pocky_. "Tetsu itu siapa?"

"Pacar Aominecchi," dengan segera Kise pun menjawab sambil menyengir. Aomine berdecih singkat. "Dia imut lho Murasakicchi!"

"Oh ya?!" alis Murasakibara terangkat malas. "Apa tingginya segini?" Murasakibara menunjuk bahunya. Kise menahan gelak tawanya. Pasti Murasakibara akan terkejut mengetahui rupa Kuroko.

"Lebih pendek," timpal Aomine dengan nada malasnya sebelum mencomot sebatang _pocky _milik Murasakibara. "Dia itu pendek. Dan imut."

"Mine-chin, kembalikan _pocky_-ku!"

Dan setelahnya terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antar dua monster Teikou. Kise hanya menonton sambil sesekali berteriak-teriak heboh menyoraki Murasakibara yang berniat mematahkan leher Aomine dan tertawa jahat kepada Aomine yang berkali-kali meminta bantuannya. Beberapa siswa melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh sementara beberapa siswi diam-diam memotret dirinya, tapi Kise mengacuhkan semuanya.

Perhatiannya baru sepenuhnya teralih ketika menemukan ponsel bergaya _flip _warna biru tua milik Aomine tergeletak di mejanya. Ponsel itu masih sama seperti yang terakhir dilihat Kise sebulan lalu, hanya saja sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk anak anjing berwarna biru muda kini menghiasi ponsel tersebut. Kise tahu itu pemberian dari Kuroko—karena kemarin saat mengantar Kuroko ia pun turut melihat gantungan kunci serupa dengan warna biru tua menggantung di ujung ponsel Kuroko.

Satu kalimat untuk mereka. Pasangan yang harmonis.

Tangan Kise tergerak untuk membuka ponsel Aomine. Tidak terkunci. _Wallpaper _ponsel Aomine adalah foto dirinya sendiri yang tengah melakukan _formless shoot _dengan Momoi yang duduk di pinggir lapangan, mengamatinya. Kise mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah seharusnya Aomine memasang foto _selfie _dengan Kuroko atau apa?!

Jemari Kise mulai membuka aplikasi kontak. Dia mengetikan beberapa suku kata dan tersenyum ketika menemukan nomer yang ia maksud. Tangan kirinya pun mulai merogoh saku jas seragamnya, meraih ponselnya dan mulai menyalin nomer yang ada di layar ponsel Aomine ke daftar kontak baru.

Buru-buru Kise mengembalikan ponsel Aomine ketika pemuda berkulit gelap itu kembali duduk di hadapannya sambil bersungut-sungut sementara Murasakibara sudah tampak tenang memakan _pocky_-nya. Kise menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan mulai memainkan ponselnya sendiri.

_A-yo Kurokocchi! Ini aku, Kise Ryouta. Kudengar kau tidak masuk hari ini, Kuroko-cchi sakit apa?! Semoga cepat sembuh-ssu! :D_

_ N.B : Aku dapat nomermu dari Aominecchi._

**.**

**.**

Bola terasa nyaman sekali di telapak tangan Kise. Dia menyerling ke arah Aomine yang berusaha mengejarnya. Kelima indranya mulai bekerja secara bersamaan, mencari keberadaan Midorima atau Akashi yang menjadi rekan setimnya. Trio Aomine-Haizaki-Murasakibara cukup membuat mereka kerepotan, tetapi selama ada Akashi rasanya Kise masih bisa berpikir rileks.

Toh ini hanya _three-on-three _biasa. Meski dengan berat hati Kise mengakui gerakan Aomine dan Haizaki sangat terorganisir satu sama lain—Kise harus menyakinkan dirinya sendiri pada fakta bahwa mereka tidak melakukan telepati atau apapun.

"Midorimacchi!"

Dengan sigap Midorima menangkan umpan Kise. Dia bersiap pada posisi menembak sebelum Haizaki sampai di hadapannya, bersiap untuk menggagalkan tembakan sang _Shooter Guard _tersebut. Midorima mendengus, dia melangkah mundur dan melakukan _shoot _jarak jauhnya dengan posisi badan yang tidak seimbang.

"Woa Midorima," Aomine mengusap peluh di dagunya saat ia berlari-lari kecil untuk mengambil posisi _offense_ (Murasakibara tidak akan bergerak dari bawah ring kalau cuma untuk latihan _three-on-three _seperti ini). "Itu hampir seperti dasar _formless shoot_-ku."

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan gayamu, _nodayo_," dengus Midorima, membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku bukan si Tukang Plagiat itu."

Kebetulan Kise sedang berada di dekat Midorima. Dia langsung menangis buaya sambil menggumamkan '_Midorimacchi hidoi-ssu_' berkali-kali sebelum Akashi menepuk punggungnya.

"Ayo bermain lagi," kata Akashi, tersenyum tipis ke arah Kise sementara matanya yang berlainan warna tampak berkilat penuh semangat. "Kita tidak akan kalah. Daiki sudah mencapai batasnya. Shougou sebentar lagi sudah mencapai batasnya. Dan Atsushi... Dia tidak akan peduli."

Mau tak mau Kise tertawa. Dia bingung, Kaptennya bisa menjadi sadis saat sesi latihan tapi di lain waktu bisa menjadi sangat pengertian dan bersahabat. "Kau terlalu banyak memikirkanku, Ryouta," lanjut Akashi, tampak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kise. "Jangan mencemaskanku. Aku akan membuat kita bisa menembus pertahanan kokoh Murasakibara. Kau dan Shintarou tinggal mengikuti alurku bermain saja."

Kise sudah bersiap memasang posisi _defense _ketika Momoi meniup peluitnya (gadis itu sehat kembali, syukurlah). Dia mengisyaratkan seluruh anggota tim mendekat ke arahnya. Rambut sewarna sakuranya kini diikat kuda, membuat wajahnya lebih terlihat jelas. "Stamina Midorin tampaknya kurang hari ini. Haizaki-kun juga," gadis itu menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya yang bebas ke balik telinganya. "Dan Aomine-kun, kau ditunggu Tetsu-kun."

"_Doumou_."

Seorang pemuda berambut biru tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Momoi. Refleks Kise dan lainnya melonjak kaget—kecuali Aomine tentu saja. "Tetsu!" seru Aomine senang.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko hanya tersenyum ketika Aomine menghambur untuk memeluknya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Kise lalu ikut tersenyum. "_Doumou _Kise-kun."

"A-yo Kurokocchi!" seru Kise lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko. "Kau sudah baikan _ssu_?!"

"Sudah," jawab Kuroko, mendorong dada Aomine untuk melepas pelukannya. "Terima kasih atas pesan singkat dan ucapan semoga lekas sembuhnya. Itu benar-benar membantu."

"Oy, Kise mengirimu pesan singkat?" Aomine beralih menatap Kise lalu menggertakan giginya. "Dari mana kau mendapat nomernya Tetsu?! Dan sejak kapan kalian akrab satu sama lain?"

Midorima berdeham singkat sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Bukannya aku penasaran atau apa _nodayo_," Midorima melirik singkat Aomine sebelum menunduk untuk menatap Kuroko. "Kau itu pacarnya Aomine, bukan begitu?! Boleh aku meminta nomermu?!"

"Tentu," jawab Kuroko. Midorima langsung menyodorkan ponselnya. "Tetapi untuk apa?"

"Jika Aomine bolos latihan, akan lebih mudah bertanya langsung pada pacarnya," timbrung Haizaki, mengelap keningnya yang berkeringat dengan kaus basketnya. "Mungkin saja dia bohong kepada pacarnya bahwa tidak ada latihan padahal di gymnasium Akashi sudah meledak-ledak, bukan begitu Aomine?!" Haizaki menyeringai sementara Aomine menatapnya dengan horor.

"Apa maksudmu dengan meledak-ledak, Shougou?!" tanya Akashi dari balik punggung Haizaki. Yang ditanya hanya mendecih, tidak berniat menjawab.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya," kata Aomine, merangkul Kuroko lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Momoi dan Kise sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu. Tapi untuk apa kau ke sini, Tetsu?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Untung melihat Aomine-kun latihan," jawabnya. Wajah Aomine berubah menjadi kemerahan. "Dan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kise-kun karena telah memberiku pesan singkat kemarin."

"Haha, bukan masalah-_ssu_," Kise membentuk tanda _peace _dari jarinya lalu tertawa kecil. "Senang bisa mengetahuimu bisa sekolah lagi. Jadi, mau ke kafe lagi nanti?"

Aomine menggeram. "Kenapa kau yang mengajak dia jalan, Kise?!"

"Ke kafe lagi?! Baiklah," balas Kuroko lalu menoleh ke arah Aomine. "Sekali lagi kita kencan bersama Kise-kun boleh kan, Aomine-kun?!"

"Terserah kau saja," gumam Aomine lalu memandang Momoi. "Satsuki, kau ikut saja dengan Kise."

"Tidak Dai-cha—maksudku Aomine-kun," Momoi menggeleng lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Nikmati saja kencanmu dengan Tetsu-kun. Aku mau mengerjakan beberapa tugas di rumah. Dan Ki-chan! Jangan lupa membelikanku _Cherry Cake _oke?!"

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi memutuskan untuk sesi latihan hari ini selesai. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mengambil tas masing-masing, Kise pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah empat anggota tim lainnya dan Momoi sebelum mengekor Aomine dan Kuroko.

Kise tersenyum kecil ketika memperhatikan Kuroko yang berkali-kali berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari rambut biru mudanya. Wajah pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu sangatlah unik, Kise sendiri yakin Kuroko akan 'laku' jika ia menjadi model. Kise penasaran melihat wajah Kuroko dari radius lima sentimeter—hanya untuk mengukur tingkat _photogenic _kekasih sahabatnya tersebut.

Ide cemerlang pun mendadak muncul di kepala Kise.

"Aominecchi!" seru Kise, mendekati Aomine dan meyeruak ke tengah-tengah Kuroko dan Aomine. "Lihat tuh lihat tuh-_ssu_! Ada sepatu Air Jordan dijual dengan potongan harga 40% di toko itu!"

"Mana mana?!" sontak Aomine langsung celingak-celinguk. Kise lalu menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah toko sepatu di seberang jalan yang memang kebetulan sedang mendiskon sepatu basket terseubt. Aomine adalah pengoleksi berat sepatu basket—Kise tahu Aomine rela bangkrut cuma untuk membeli sepasang sepatu yang menurutnya keren dan nyaman digunakan. "Beneran ada potongan harganya! Sayang aku sedang tidak bawa dompet. Pinjam kartu kreditmu, oy Kise!"

"Apaan-_ssu_?!" Kise menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku sedang tidak bawa kartu kredit. Lagipula kalau bawa pun aku tidak mau meminjamkannya pada Aominecchi," kepala Kise kini bealih ke Kuroko yang sedari tadi diacuhkan mereka dalam topik sepatu basket. "Ngomong-ngomong Kurokocchi suka sepatu basket merk apa?"

Kuroko memasang tatapan berpikir. "Kurasa apa saja," jawabnya pelan. "Asalkan enak digunakan untukku dan berwarna biru langit, aku tidak masalah sama sekali. Kise-kun sendiri suka merk apa?"

"Adidas mungkin-_ssu_," jawab Kise, menggaruk ujung dagunya. Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan merek sepatu apa yang digunakannya. "Kau tidak berharap aku menggunakan sepatu _Hush Puppies _atau _Crocodile _sambil melakukan _fade away _kan?!

Dan sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibir Kuroko, merasa geli. "Aku tahu Kise-kun seorang model," gumam Kuroko, melirik Aomine yang mulai memainkan ponselnya—sepertinya berniat menghubungi Momoi untuk mengambilkan dompetnya. "Andai Aomine-kun bisa seperti Kise-kun."

Senyum pun ikut muncul di bibir Kise. Tapi ini senyum yang lain. Bukan senyum geli atau senyum senang. "Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan seseorang menjadi orang lainnya-_ssu_," tanggap Kise, menghela nafasnya. "Aominecchi dan aku itu berbeda."

Meski setelahnya perjalanan menuju kafe maupun berada di kafe itu sendiri tidak terasa canggung dan kalut, perkataan Kuroko beberapa saat lalu dan senyumannya masih berputar-putar di otak Kise.

Kise tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu memperhatikan Kuroko—bahkan dia hampir menjatuhkan _pudding_-nya hanya ketika Kuroko menerima telepon dari ibunya. Aomine sepertinya tidak sadar tiga perempat atensi Kise tertuju pada pacarnya sendiri—dan Kise tidak berharap Aomine menyadarinya.

Makanan di kafe faforitnya tetap enak seperti biasa, tapi saat perjalanan pulang lidah Kise terasa sangatlah pahit tanpa alasan.

**.**

**.**

Rambut merah muda Momoi yang tergerai menggantung tepat tiga senti di atas _popsicle _yang tengah dimakannya. "Kau bertanya soal pacarnya Dai-chan padaku?" tanya Momoi, menatap Kise dengan tatapan aneh. "Ki-chan suka Dai-chan?"

"Enak saja," sergah Kise secepat kilat. "Aku hanya penasaran-_ssu_. Maksudku, Kurokocchi sekelas dengan Aominecchi dan Midorimacchi—tapi mengapa dia tidak memilih Midormacchi saja ketimbang Aominecchi?!"

"Kau menjelaskan rasa suka dan cinta dalam konsep yang kekanakan," tawa Momoi lalu menyentil pelan dahi Kise. Kise langsung mengaduh. "Ayolah Ki-chan, aku tidak yakin Tetsu-kun akan menyukai orang _tsundere _maniak ramalan seperti Midorim. Seingatku Tetsu-kun itu orang yang cukup realis."

Kise mengusap pipinya sendiri, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Aominecchi yang suka duluan dengan Kurokocchi atau sebaliknya?"

"Dai-chan duluan," jawab Momoi, menggigit _popsicle_-nya. "Sastra Jepang Tetsu-kun itu lumayan bagus. Sedangkan satu-satunya mata pelajaran yang dikuasi Dai-chan adalah Sejarah Jepang. Sejarah Jepang Tetsu-kun biasa saja sementara Dai-chan hampir selalu menggunakan huruf katakana saat menulis. Maka dari itu Wali Kelas kami menyuruh Tetsu-kun dan Dai-chan untuk setim di pelajaran Budaya agar mereka bisa saling melengkapi."

"Dan Aominecchi sadar bahwa Kurokocchi itu atraktif?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," Momoi memutar-mutar _popsicle_-nya dengan bibir menukik ke atas. "Dan mengapa Ki-chan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kurokocchi itu atraktif?!"

"Eh, itu Murasakibaracchi yang bilang-_ssu_." Dalam hati Kise memohon-mohon maaf kepada Murasakibara karena menjadi pelariannya dalam berdalih.

"Oh ya?!" alis Momoi terangkat, merasa takjub alih-alih curiga. "Kukira Mukkun hanya fokus pada obsesinya dengan makanan dan Akashi-kun. Tapi ternyata dia cukup memperhatikan Tetsu-kun juga ya?!"

Kemudian hening. Beberapa murid Teikou lainnya berlalu lalang di depan mereka, mengacuhkan keberadaan Kise dan Momoi yang kini saling bersandar di dinding dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kise melipat kedua tangannya di dada sementara Momoi menggigiti _popsicle_-nya sambil meremas roknya.

"Momoicchi," dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak merona, Kise pun mulai memecah keheningan. "Jika misalnya ada seseorang yang hampir menyita semua perhatianmu ketimbang orang lainnya yang berada di dekatmu, itu artinya apa?"

Gumaman terdengar. "Kemungkinan besar aku tertarik padanya," jawab Momoi, menghentak-hentakan kakinya pelan. "Aku penasaran terhadapnya, aku menyukainya atau aku mencintainya. Semuanya tergantung pada diriku sendiri—tetapi kurasa ya, aku tertarik padanya."

"Oh begitu-_ssu_," Kise pun membetulkan posisi berdirinya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Momoicchi. Aku mendapatkan ilham."

"Ilham?!" kening Momoi berkerut. "Senang bisa membantu, tapi ilham apa yang kau dapatkan?!"

Kise hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia.

_Oh, ternyata aku tertarik pada Kurokocchi rupanya_.

**.**

**.**

Semakin Kise ingin menjaga jarak dengan Kuroko, _entah mengapa _rasanya hubungan dia dengan Kuroko semakin dekat. Itu membuat Kise merasa frustasi—sekaligus bersalah pada Aomine.

Seperti pada latihan klub basket hari ini. Kuroko dengan nyamannya duduk di samping Momoi, memperhatikan lima pemuda yang terpaku dengan sosok menyeramkan sang Kapten yang tengah menjelaskan visi dan misi Inter-High tahun ini. Inti sebenarnya selalu sama dari tahun ke tahun, Menang adalah Segalanya. Kau menang atau kau mati. Tidak ada opsi 'kalah'.

"Jadi begitulah," kata Akashi, menutup buku catatan permainan di Inter-High tahun lalu. Kise sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal tersebut, pikirannya masih berantakan hanya karena Kuroko berada dalam radius sepuluh meter darinya. "Kise Ryouta, kau mengerti?"

"E-Eh?!" Kise sontak menoleh dan menemukan Akashi yang tengah memandangnya nyalang seolah berniat menusuk kepalanya. "Catatan permainan Inter-High tahun lalu?! _Etto_, aku belum bermain pada saat itu_-ssu_, jadi aku kurang mengerti..."

Akashi menghela nafas, telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Kise bergidik di tempatnya, takut tiba-tiba Akashi menyuruhnya berlari mengelilingi bangunan Teikou lima puluh kali. "Aku ingin kau menjelaskan teknik apa yang digunakan Inajitsu saat melawan Ichidai Utara?"

Inajitsu itu siapa?! Ichidai Utara itu siapa?! Kise hanya bisa menganga lebar sementara Aomine mulai berguncang di hadapannya, menahan ngakak. "Uh, teknik _squeeze play_?"

Senyum miring pun tersunging di bibir pemuda berambut merah. "Mungkin," katanya, mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin Inajitsu melakukan itu—Klub Bisbol SMP Inajitsu itu paling bagus di Tokyo."

Dan mendadak Kise mengerti kesalahannya.

"Lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali," kata Akashi, tajam dan menyakitkan. "Atau tidak aku akan benar-benar mendaftarkanmu di Klub Bisbol dan memaksamu bermain _squeeze play_."

Gara-gara materi pelajaran olahraganya yang tengah mempelajari permainan olahraga cabang bisbol, otak Kise menjadi _semerawut _dan memori-memorinya bercampur satu sama lain. Sambil mengutuk-ngutuk Akashi, Kise mencuri pandang singkat ke bangku cadangan.

Mata Kuroko terarah lurus pada Aomine yang tengah berdiskusi dengan Akashi soal teknik permainan. Jarang sekali Kise melihat Aomine tampak semangat seperti ini, menumpukan lengannya pada paha Akashi dan ikut membacakan beberapa strategi permainan yang bisa mereka gunakan. Akashi sendiri tampak tidak masalah.

Kise kembali melirik Kuroko. Tatapan anak itu masih terpaku pada Aomine. Tatapannya kosong tanpa arti dan wajahnya datar-datar saja, tapi lebih dari apapun Kise mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda dengan aura tipis tersebut.

Kuroko cemburu.

Dan pada saat menyadarinya pun akhirnya Kise _juga_ merasa cemburu.

**.**

"Mau bermain ke taman hiburan dulu?" tawar Momoi sambil memeluk masing-masing satu lengan Aomine dan Kise. Kuroko berjalan di samping Aomine, masih datar meski kini tengah menyedot susu vanilla. "Kita bisa semacam _double date_ gitu, Bagaimana?"

"Gaah, aku tidak mau kencan dengan seseorang seperti Momoicchi-_ssu_!"

"Usul yang bagus, Momoi-san," Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya. "Semakin banyak yang kita ajak maka semakin ramai."

"Aku sih... Asalkan Tetsu tidak masalah, mengapa tidak?!" Aomine menyerling ke Kuroko lalu menampar kepala bagian belakang Kise. "Satsuki itu cantik dan seksi lho. Oh, tapi bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu untuk memacarinya, Kise."

Masing-masing dari Kise atau Momoi pun bergidik ngeri saat membayangkannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah naksir Momoicchi-_ssu_!" seru Kise, mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Momoi dengan ganas. "Ti-dak akan!"

Meski Kise menolak mentah-mentah, toh tetap saja Momoi memaksanya untuk ikut dan menyeretnya kesana kemari. Beberapa gadis memandang mereka dengan tatapan hancur—kemungkinan gadis-gadis itu penggemar Kise. Kise hanya melambai ke arah mereka sambil melempar senyum maaf, sesekali menghentakan lengannya untuk membuat Momoi menjauh.

"Aku diliatin terus oleh fans-ku _ssu_," desis Kise kepada Momoi. "Bisakah Momoicchi berhenti menyeretku kesana kemari. _Hidoi_."

Momoi mengerecutkan bibirnya tetapi berhenti untuk meremas lengan Kise dan beralih ke Aomine yang sedang melihat berbagai macam boneka di etalase toko bersama Kuroko. Mau tak mau Kise ikut mendekat—hanya saja dia berdiri di samping Kuroko.

"Kau suka boneka?" tanya Kise kepada Kuroko yang menatap sebuah boneka anjing dengan tatapan yang sedikit memelas.

"Lumayan," jawab Kuroko lalu menoleh ke arah Kise. "Rasanya aku ingin mencubit pipi mereka. Tapi sayang aku tidak pernah memiliki banyak uang untuk membeli beberapa."

Kise tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Kau suka boneka anjing yang itu ya...," kata Kise lalu bergumam. "Mau kubelikan?"

"_Ano_—"

Kise tidak sempat mendengar Kuroko. Dia melesat ke dalam toko boneka itu, meninggalkan Aomine yang berseru-seru memanggilnya sementara Momoi menatapnya bingung. Kise menuju ke etalase tempat di mana boneka anjing yang sedari tadi Kuroko lihat terpajang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meraihnya dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Tara!" seru Kise senang sambil mengacung-ngacungkan boneka anjing itu ketika dia sudah keluar dari toko. "Ini untuk Kurokocchi!"

"Eh?" Kuroko tampak bingung dengan pernyataan Kise. Kise meletakkan boneka anjing itu di kepala Kuroko, membuat alis Kuroko melengkung ke bawah sejenak. "Kise-kun tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku ini."

"Oy Kise!" seru Aomine dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kenapa kau membelikan Tetsu boneka? Itu kan seharusnya menjadi tugasku!"

"Oh ya?!" Momoi ikut nimbrung sambil mengagumi boneka anjing yang sekarang milik Kuroko. "Memangnya Dai—Aomine-kun punya uang?! Kalau Ki-chan sih memang memiliki uang banyak, jadi tidak masalah."

"Satsuki!"

Setelahnya perdebatan seru antar Aomine dan Momoi pun berlangsung. Kise hanya tertawa-tawa sambil menonton, dia tahu jika dia ikut campur Aomine pasti tidak segan-segan meninju wajahnya.

"Kise-kun."

...Sepertinya Kise harus lebih membiasakan diri dengan eksistensi semu milik Kuroko. Dia tidak ingin selalu terlonjak ketika Kuroko menyapanya atau apapun itu. "_Ha'i _Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko mengadah untuk menatap Kise lalu tersenyum, sangat lembut. "_Arigatou_."

Tanpa sadar Kise ikut melengkungkan bibirnya, membentuk kurva yang sama lembutnya.

**.**

**.**

Kali ini Kise kembali diajak ke taman bermain oleh pasangan AoKuro, meski tanpa Momoi karena gadis itu harus berurusan dengan Akashi ("Ini urusan Klub. Dia tidak akan kubunuh, tenang saja." Begitulah kata Akashi ketika Aomine dan Kise melotot ke arahnya.) Rasanya sedikit canggung berjalan bertiga setelah Kise menyadari perasaannya pada Kuroko.

"Mau naik Marry-Go-Round?" tawar Aomine pada Kuroko yang tengah asyik menjilat _popsicle_ rasa bluberinya. Ia menunjuk wahana Marry-Go-Round yang tidak terlalu ramai sambil merangkul Kuroko. "Kita bisa berfoto sambil mencoba wahana tersebut."

"Usul yang bagus-_ssu_!" seru Kise, menjilat puncak es krim pisangnya lalu mengangguk antusias pada Kuroko. "Ayo Kurokocchi!"

Dengan wajah pasrah Kuroko akhirnya menuruti keduanya. Aomine merangkulnya sementara Kise mendorong-dorong bahu pemuda berambut biru langit itu dengan sewajar mungkin, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa tubuhnya berjengit setiap kali tangannya menyentuh bahu kurus tersebut.

Wahana Marry-Go-Round tidak pernah terlalu buruk untuk Kise. Dia sering menaiki wahana tersebut untuk keperluan sesi pemotretannya, jadi tidak ada rasa senang tersendiri ketika dia menaiki kuda-kudaan atau berputar-putar pada tiang besi layaknya penari striptis kurang lentur.

Yang membuatnya senang adalah Kuroko. Dan mungkin, Aomine juga.

Aomine hanya bersandar di tiang sambil menikmati putaran berkecepatan rendah ala Marry-Go-Round. Kuroko naik di sebuah kuda-kudaan dengan ekspresi datar bercampur bingung dan _clueless_. Kise ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Foto foto!" seru Aomine semangat, mengeluarkan ponsel biru terang dari saku seragamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kise. "Kise, tolong ambil gambar aku dengan Tetsu. Sehabis itu gambar aku denganmu dan Tetsu denganmu!"

Kuroko mengerang samar. "Itu ponselku, Aomine-kun."

"Tidak apa kan?!" tawa Kise sambil membuka ponsel tersebut. Syukurlah ponsel Kuroko tidak dilengkapi kata kunci. Kise langsung mencari aplikasi kamera. "Lagipula aku hanya mengambil foto-_ssu_. Tidak akan kubuka aplikasi lainnya."

Aomine merangkul Kuroko dengan erat sambil menyeringai. "Kurokocchi, ayo pasang pose!" seru Kise, mengarahkan ponsel Kuroko agar mendapat sudut yang tepat. Kuroko menghela nafas sebelum membentuk _V sign _dengan jarinya, senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya.

Ketika Kise menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar, kameranya selalu tertuju pada Kuroko—entah bagaimana dia bisa lupa bahwa ada Aomine di situ.

"Sekarang giliranku dengan Kurokocchi!" pekik Kise, meloncat ke arah Kuroko dan mengacak rambutnya. Dia menyodorkan ponsel Kuroko ke Aomine. "Foto yang bagus ya Aominecchi. Jarang-jarang kau memotret seorang model dengan kamera beresolusi sedang."

"Cih, dasar model." Komentar Aomine tapi kemudian mulai memotret Kuroko dan Kise.

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran Matematika selalu membuat Kise bosan. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan bakat _Perfect Copy_-nya ke dalam bidang pelajaran ini, kalau dia meniru jawaban orang lain itu artinya ia menyontek. Itu menurut guru.

Jadi saat pelajaran Matematika berlangsung Kise hanya bisa menempelkan salah satu pipinya ke atas meja yang sejuk dan menutup matanya. Terkadang dia juga menyatat rumus-rumus yang perlu. Atau malah benar-benar tertidur sampai jam pelajaran habis—dia bisa meminjam catatan Midorima. Dia masih lebih baik ketimbang Murasakibara yang benar-benar terlelap dan baru bangun saat jam istirahat nanti.

"Kise Ryouta, bisa kau jelaskan rumus apa yang digunakan dalam Teorema Phytagoras?"

Sontak Kise meloncat dari posisi nyamannya yang nyaris tertidur, celingak-celinguk kebingungan dengan rambut sedikit berantakan. Kise mengusap ujung bibirnya lalu menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis, mengabaikan fakta bahwa beberapa murid terkikik dan Murasakibara tampaknya merasa tidurnya terganggu. "_Nani-ssu_?!"

Gurunya menghela nafas berat. "Bisa kau jelaskan rumus apa yang digunakan dalam Teorema Phytagoras?"

"_Etto_...," Kise menggaruk tengkuknya gugup lalu melirik singkat ke buku catatannya. Terpujilah pada Midorima dan kecerdasannya, tanpa sadar Kise ikut menyalin catatan yang belum dipelajari di sekolah. "Teorema Phytagoras?! A2 + B2 = C2, bukan begitu?!"

"Betul," gurunya tersenyum puas. "Itu kemajuan bagimu, Ryouta."

Dan setelahnya gurunya memberi beberapa catatan yang bahkan Ryouta tidak pedulikan. Matanya fokus ke tulisan _A__2__ + B__2 __= C__2_ yang ditulisnya dengan sedikit asal-asalan.

Otaknya mulai membuat visualisasi sendiri pada Teorema Phytagoras. A untuk Aomine, B untuk Kuroko dan C untuk Kise. Atau A untuk Kise, B untuk Kuroko dan C untuk Aomine. Dan kombinasi lainnya. Ditambah kuadrat yang menghiasi mereka bertiga. Kise ingat, semua bilangan harus dicari hasil kuadratannya lalu ditambah dan diakar sampai mendapatkan hasil akhirnya.

Apa hubungannya dengan Kuroko dan Aomine akan berakhir dengan serumit itu sebelum menemukan hasil akhir yang samar-samar?!

Memikirkannya saja membuat Kise mengerang di kursinya lalu menatap langit-langit dengan datar—mengacuhkan guru di depan kelasnya yang tengah mengajar.

Mungkin sekali-kali merebut milik orang itu tidak apa. Setiap manusia juga bisa berbuat keji, bukan hanya Akashi Seijuurou saja, kan?!

_ 'Kurokocchi...,'_

**.**

Hari ini Kise terlalu malas untuk mengunjungi kafe kesayangannya. Dia hanya membeli tiga batang _popsicle _dan membawanya pulang ke kondominiumnya, berniat untuk mengisi kulkasnya yang mulai kekurangan stok makanan ringan. Hari sudah kelewat larut ketika Kise sampai di bangunan flatnya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian rumahan, Kise berbaring di kasurnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Membuka beberapa aplikasi jejaring sosial dan layanan _chatting _gratisnya, membalas beberapa pesan dari teman-teman sesama model atau dari mantan teman SD-nya dulu.

Kening Kise berkerut ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan pesan Line dari ID yang tidak ia kenal.

_'Konbawa Kise-kun :) '_

"Eh?!"

Kise langsung membuka Line-nya dan melihat pesan itu secara detail. Pesan itu hadir di layarnya beserta foto seorang pemuda berambut sewarna langit yang tengah menaiki wahana Marry-Go-Round dan kata 'Kurokocchi' tertulis tebal-tebal di atasnya. Pesan dari Kuroko. Kise buru-buru mengetik balasannya.

_'Konbawa :D Kurokocchi punya Line juga?'_

_ 'Baru saja mengunduh aplikasinya.'_

Buru-buru Kise membuka profil Kuroko. Kuroko menggunakan foto profil yang merupakan hasil potretan Kise. Seharusnya di bagian sebelah kanan foto itu ada Aomine, sayangnya Kise hanya memfokuskan Kuroko saja sehingga Aomine sama sekali tidak ada di foto.

_'Kau sedang apa, Kurokocchi?'_

_ 'Baru saja selesai makan malam. Kise-kun jangan lupa makan malam.'_

Senyum lebar tercipta di bibir Kise sebelum dia mengangguk pelan sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

_'Tentu saja. Kurokocchi jangan tidur larut-larut ya ssu!'_

Dan kemudian emotikon hati pun diikut sertakan di _chat room _tersebut.

**.:.**

Ketika Kise berpisah dengan mereka di pertigaan jalan, Kuroko menghabiskan perjalanan pulangnya dengan Aomine. Aomine berjalan di samping Kuroko sambil memakan _popsicle _rasa melon sementara Kuroko tengah menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_-nya dengan tenang.

"Aomine-kun."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, Kise-kun itu seperti apa?"

Aomine bergumam, menggigit kecil _popsicle_-nya sambil menatap langit senja dengan tatapan berpikir. "Merepotkan dan berisik. Meski begitu kuakui dia teman yang baik. Lumayan jago bermain basket," jawab Aomine lalu menoleh ke Kuroko. "Mengapa kau menanyakannya, Tetsu?"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya ingin bertanya saja." Kata Kuroko.

Beberapa saat kemudian Aomine pun berpisah dengan Kuroko di persimpangan. Aomine sempat mengacak rambut Kuroko sebelum melambai pergi, belok ke kiri sementara Kuroko belok ke kanan.

Saat Kuroko mulai merasa bosan dalam kesendiriannya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya—berniat melihat-lihat fotonya dengan Aomine dan Kise saat di taman bermain tadi.

Matanya sedikit melebar ketika hanya menemukan dirinya sendiri di beberapa gambar. Seharusnya ada Aomine di sisinya, atau setidaknya begitu. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah dirinya sendiri, tersenyum amat tipis sambil memasang pose seadanya.

Itu ulah Kise, Kuroko tahu. Tapi ia tidak marah. Dia hanya memasang senyum lembut dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya tanpa berniat menghapusnya.

_'Mungkin Kise-kun hanya merasa sebal karena wajah Aomine-kun selalu kurang enak dipandang... Yah sepertinya begitu.'_

Di bawah langit dan sinar matahari yang menyorot dari ufuk barat, Kuroko bersenandung samar di perjalanan pulangnya—memikirkan berbagai macam hal tanpa sekalipun nama Kise Ryouta terlintas di benaknya.

**.:.**

**END**

**:.:**

* * *

**A/N **: Proyek awal bulan ramadhan dan baru selesai sekarang. Sebulan lebih woh /tepukjari/.

Lagi demen seme!Kise azzz. Biasanya saya gak terlalu suka sama KiKuro, tapi setelah dilihat-lihat... Mereka unyu azzz. Meski OTP saya OgiKuro sih. AoKuro cuma nge-ship doang.

Rencananya saya mau bikin sekuelnya, tapi pake POV Kuroko. Itu sih baru rencana, doakan saya bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk nulis fic di saat-saat kelas 3 yang mulai digempur UN ini mwehehe.

So, mind to review, da? :9


End file.
